Back From Before
by Skitty13
Summary: She was always there for him. Even when she wasn't with him. Leaf had left Pallet Town years ago, but apart of her never left Gary's memory. A girl moves into her old house, and at first, Gary thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. It was about time he faced reality. Leafgreenshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Back From Before

Chapter 1

A full year of being on FF. Wow. :)

To think only last year I just started writing... Anyways, a new story! :)

Hope you guys like this!

Shippings: Leafgreenshipping and probably pokeshipping

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

The brown haired teen stayed asleep, showing no acknowledgement of hearing anything. Staying in the warmth of his bed, he merely turned over, clearly not wanting to get out either. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains, unable to reach him. Everything had been silent since the last wake up call. This time, it would work.

"Gary, wake up!" the brunette repeated, shaking him. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes," mumbled Gary, as he buried his head further into his pillow. "Just five more..."

"That's what you said five minutes ago!" the brunette protested. She sat on the edge of his bed, watching him drift back into the world of sleep and dreams. "Fine. I'm giving you thirty seconds before I'm pushing you off this bed."

"..."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," the brunette cheerfully sang out.

Opening the curtains, she stood back examining his peaceful sleeping look. Sleeping was one of the few times, she decided, when Gary looked truly innocent. When he was crying was another, but chances of that happening were close to zero. Sunlight gently caress his face, showing off his seemingly perfect looks. She almost didn't want hurt the poor guy. He had given her no choice.

Time to ruin the moment.

With a swift moment, she pushed him off the bed, causing him to crash into the floor.

"Ow...!" Gary exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Mission accomplished," the girl declared. Pity for the tired guy vanished, replaced with happiness to see him finally out of bed.

"Gary? Everything alright?" Professor Oak asked, his voice coming from somewhere within the house.

"Yeah, just _rolled off my bed_," he answered, glaring at the green eyed girl who stood there smiling innocently.

She held her hands up in surrender, "not my fault, you wouldn't get up! You're lucky I didn't get a bucket of water. That would be hard to explain."

Gary rolled his eyes, rubbing away sleep.

"I'll be heading to the lab!" Professor Oak called out.

"Alright, later, Gramps!" Gary shouted back.

Soon after, the sound of a door shutting echoed throughout the silent house. The two teens stared at each other, expecting some sort of noise to follow, indicating the Professor forgetting something. Nothing happened. Then, the sound of the door opening again came.

"Almost forgot my keys," Professor Oak laughed, a jingle of keys followed.

The door shut again, plunging the house into silence.

The brunette put on a fake smile. "Good morning?"

"Jeez, Leaf, I'm starting to doubt you're only part of my imagination," Gary said, getting up and leaving his room.

"I _am,_" Leaf answered, following him. "Mostly." Before Gary could ask her anything, she continued as if she didn't say anything unusual. "So_, _ready for the last day of school?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, walking into the bathroom. "I'll be going on a date after school. You want to join?"

"And be the third wheel?" she shook her head. "No thanks. Truthfully, I don't like her."

"What's so bad about her?" he shrugged.

"Seriously?" Leaf asked, looking annoyed. "This relationship of your's is going down hill, you know?"

Gary leaned against the door frame, toothbrush in hand. "Really? You think so?"

Leaf just shrugged. "Ask yourself."

He closed the door, leaving her alone. Leaf dropped her gaze to the ground, walking back to his room and sat on the unkempt bed.

_He's too old to have an imaginary friend._

Sighing, she fluffed up the pillows, lost in thought. Might as well help him out.

_Growing up with him all these years, to think I'm the only one who has seen his true colours._

Getting anxious she got up and straightened the bed sheets as well.

__He's only seen as a player since he can't find the right person. Even I would suspect the same things if I didn't know him this well._  
><em>

Standing back to look at the fixed bed, she sighed again.

_I wonder..._

"Hey."

Turning around, Leaf instantly regretted it and turned back. Seeing Gary waking up was one thing, but seeing him fresh out of the shower only in a towel was another.

"Go put something on!" she exclaimed, inching away from him.

She cover her eyes with one hand and used her other to tried to navigate her way out the door.

"I'm too amazing for you to look at, huh?" Gary asked. The sound of drawers opening and rustling filled the room.

Leaf could feel a smirk coming from him, no. It was radiating off of him. Although she was use to his egoist personality, it didn't mean she was okay with it.

"Ugh, just get ready for school," Leaf retorted, walking into something. Blinking her eyes open, she now saw a fully clothed Gary laughing at her. She rolled her eyes. "Get going, Oak. You only have twenty minutes until class starts."

Tailing him down the stairs and taking a seat on a kitchen stood, she watched him eat his breakfast. Clearing knowing she was watching him, Gary opened his mouth to tease her but stopped seeing her expression. It was a cross between sad and something deeper. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, peering at her.

"Just wondering how much longer I'll get to watch you like this every morning," Leaf wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Gary prodded, pouring milk into his cereal. "You've been here since I was eight, it's been eight years. Nothing is going to change anytime."

"Ah... _right_," Leaf shook her thoughts off. "Let's go make some memorable things happen today!"

Gary smirked, "Memorable? How so?"

Shrugging, Leaf hit his shoulder as they left the house. "Don't ask me. I'll be there to help you get through the day."

"Okay, okay," Gary nodded, heading towards the school.

Leaf walked after him, knowing no one other than Gary would talk to her. It didn't matter. She also knew that she couldn't stay much longer.

_Only a few more days until... Goodbye._

...

Gray clouds covered the sky of Saffron City as rain gently fell from the sky.

Like the tears that silently fell.

It had been like that for the past few days, showing no signs going away.

In the hospital room within the city, a single person sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair while the other laid in bed. The machines by the bed let out the usual 'beep', indicating the heart rate, blood pressure and breathing. A vase on the side table contained week old Hydrangea, the only greenery that brightened the dull room.

Nothing in the room had changed for two years, with the exception of flowers, visitors and small details.

A hand rested on a shoulder of the woman sitting in the chair next to the bed. A nurse offered a mug of freshly brewed coffee to her.

"Thanks," the woman mumbled, wiping away her tears that stung her eyes and accepted the mug. She wrapped her fingers around it, taking in the warmth. Turning back to the girl in the bed, a small forced smile appeared. "I would've gotten some myself..."

Her mumbles trailed off, turning into silence.

"Today marks the second year that she's been here, isn't it?" the nurse asked, trying start a conversation.

The woman nodded. "Two years since her incident."

"I'm sure she can sense your care," the nurse reassured. "She's been holding on for so long. I'm sure your her reason."

Taking a sip of her coffee, the woman slowly shook her head. Not knowing what to do or say, the nurse backed out, leaving the room. Silence filled the room once again. Putting the mug aside, the woman reached into her purse and pulled out a red and white pokeball, a worried looking Bulbasaur popped out. The grass type starter looked at his trainer and nuzzled into her side.

"Please," the woman whispered, new tears forming. "It's been two years... Please, wake up... We're all worried about you..."

Bulbasaur sadly looked over her and voiced his own worries.

"Saur, bulb, Bulbasaur...!"

She stroked her daughter's hair, then slowly retracted her hand to brushing away her own fallen tears. Just as expected, there wasn't a response. She wasn't sure how long she or her husband were going to let this hold out. How long they could keep waiting...

Standing up and walking over to look out the window, she gently touched the cool glass. Raindrops rolled off as the rain started to stop. Minutes passed and small beams of sunlight shone through the clouds. A genuine smile appeared, a sign of hope. Maybe it meant something...

The repetitive beeping sped up, indicating the heartbeat rate increase. Spinning around with surprise, the woman blinked, looking at the machines. Clicking the button to signal the nurse, she watched, anticipating the moment.

A quiet groan came from the girl, as she struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened as she turned to look at the person closest to her.

"Mom...?" she weakly whispered. A small smile appeared as she noticed someone else. "Bulbasaur..."

Her voice had come out dry and raspy, probably because of the lack of use, but it was clearly her's.

"You're awake," her mom breathed out.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur excitedly called out, rubbing his head against her hand.

Nurses came in, helping the confused girl as she pieced together her memory.

_Welcome back._

* * *

><p>Hehe, Gary 'falling' off the bed. XD<p>

Well, I tried adding a bit of humor and mystery into this... turned out interesting...

I'm starting off way too many stories... I'll try my best to update again soon! :)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

Back From Before

Chapter 2

Welcome back readers! :)

I'm back to cause some confusion for the story, haha.

Um... just read and see! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>"I told you so," Leaf grinned smugly. "Things were going down hill, but you didn't take action."<p>

"Thanks for your sympathy," Gary mumbled sarcastically, leaving behind the corner they were hiding behind. "I... just didn't think she was the kind of girl to use someone for their popularity."

The brunette placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort, but he merely brushed her off. She instantly regret being so smug with him. Maybe she should have been more sympathetic.

As they walked away from the main part of town, a heavy silence loomed over them like a gray cloud. This was the tenth breakup she had foreseen for him. Then again, she was there since he started dating, and there was this undeniable feeling every time, things would turn out bad. Seeing his dejected look, she steered him straight home.

"Cheer up, Gary!" she encouraged. "Think happy thoughts!"

"Like what?" he retorted, remorse embedded in his voice. He sat down on the front steps to his house. "You being right, again?"

"If it makes you happy, then yes," she nodded.

The moment he had put his phone down beside him, she snatched it up and started tapping away on it. Checking over the breakup message she typed up, she hit send.

_'I don't think this relationship is working. We're breaking up. Don't bother contacting me again.'_

The message was a little harsh, but she knew that both Gary and the now, ex-girlfriend would get over things soon. It worked every time before, there wouldn't be a problem this time. Blocking the number, she also deleted the girl's contact. Step one to her recovery mission was complete.

She jumped up and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Come on, Gary Berry! Where's did all that self-confidence that I find barely tolerable go?"

He shrugged staring at the ground. Sitting down beside him, she stared at the endless blue sky above them. At the moment, as if her words finally had their effect on him, Gary turned to look at her.

"_Gary Berry? _Really?" he dryly laughed. "That's the best you got, Leafy?"

Irked, Leaf glared at him. She shook her head and sighed. At least he was feeling better. "You know, you'll the find someone who's your perfect match soon, you can stop worrying."

"If they're anything like you, I think I'll be fine," Gary responded. Leaf turned away, unable to meet his watchful eyes. "Something wrong, Leafy?"

"Yes! Stop calling me _Leafy_!" she exclaimed, standing up. Pausing to let out her breath, she relax her posture. She stuck out her hand, offering to help pull him up. "Let's go play video games or something alright?"

Just as Gary reached out to take her a hand, another presence appeared.

"Uh... Gary?"

The two turned to see Ash, looking at Gary confused.

"What are you doing?" the raven haired guy asked.

Gary dropped his hand as stood up and brushed his hands on his pants. "Just waving to someone who just drove off."

"Really? I don't see them," Ash said, looking in the distance. "I guess they drive pretty fast."

Laughing at Gary's sudden made up excuse, she stepped behind the auburn haired trainer. Somewhere between when he started to his journey to one of those break ups, Gary decided to help Professor Oak and in that process, was nicer. Although it was hard to tell. Leaf knew the conversation going on now was slightly lower key than a few years back.

Although she had used this method over the years, she knew it would still work perfectly. Standing next to him, she let out a scream. Just as she predicted, Gary jumped. As laughter erupted from her, Gary glared at the seemingly empty space behind him as confusion radiated from Ash.

"Don't ask," Gary said, stopping the words from coming from Ash's mouth. "I think I'm getting a headache, good luck with your mallet loving friend."

"Okay," Ash nodded, he waved before leaving.

After he disappeared in the distance, Gary opened the door, watched Leaf enter first, then followed and closed the door.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" he asked, flopping on to the couch and grabbing the remote. He flipped through channels with little interest, while he watched Leaf out of the corner of his eye.

"Four days ago on the last day of school was the fifteenth time, so this was the sixteenth," Leaf giggled, sticking out her tongue at him. "It's funny to see you jump though!"

"Yeah, well, I don't think so," Gay exclaimed, mentally rolling his eyes. He turned to look at the brunette, who was wandering around the room and looking at things.

"Oh, I heard Ash's friend was visiting, is she the girl from Cerulean City?" Leaf asked, putting down a picture of Gary's family.

Gary nodded, "Yep, she's the one. Always with a mallet."

"I think we would be friends," she said, sitting down next to him. "If I wasn't only seen by you, that is."

"Too bad, I guess," he shrugged. "If you were real, I'm sure lots of things would be possible."

Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head inquiring.

"You could have more freedom, make friends, date a certain someone..." he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You are my type, after all."

Leaf coughed, moving away from him. "Yeah, _if only _I was real."

"Do you think it would work?" Gary asked, thoughtfully.

"Being friends with people? I don't think so," she answered."People can't see me..."

"I was thinking about dating," Gary clarified.

Trying to picture that happening, Leaf shook her head. "It wouldn't work—"

_I'm going to leave in three days._

"Leafy?"

Fingers snapped in front of her face, she blinked back her focus to the guy in front of her.

"Sorry, why don't we play video games?" she suggested. "I'm sure you'll lose again."

"Oh? You're on," Gary grinned, tossing a controller to her. "Let's play!"

Forcing a smile, Leaf nodded. A wave of sadness over took her, she knew her days were numbered.

_It's almost time for him to remember._

...

Taking another steady step forward with the walker, the girl looked around the hospital's grounds. The bright sunlight on her skin and cool air playing with her hair was refreshing after being stuck inside a hospital for two years. Bulbasaur happily walked next to her, glad his trainer was getting better.

"Come take a break," her mom beckoned. "You're pushing yourself a little too hard, sweetie."

"No, I'm not," she protested, but reluctantly sat down in the wheel chair her mom provided. She let Bulbasaur climb on to her lap, petting him affectionately. "I just want to leave this place. I think the memories here are worst for you."

Her mom looked away, unable to meet her daughter's stare. "I'm sorry, dear, it was such a shock when we got a call from the hospital two years ago saying you were in such a bad state. It's a miracle you're better."

She nodded, thinking back to the incident that night. There was a destination she had wanted to go to, someone to visit. She still wanted to fulfill that goal.

"Hey, mom?" she asked cautiously.

"Hm?"

"I want to go back to Pallet Town."

Everything went silent. She waited, watching for mom's reaction. A minute slowly ticked by. Picking out her words carefully, her mom finally spoke. "Well, you know your father moved us here for his job..."

She nodded, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Well, a month ago, he had another job transfer offer. He didn't accept sooner, because of your condition but," her mom continued.

"We're moving again?" she said, a level of uncertainty in her voice. "Where to this time?"

"Pallet Town," her mom smiled. "We'll be moving back."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, eyes bright with happiness. "When?"

"A month or so," her mom answered. "Your dad has some work to finish up, but the house was already re-bought and ready for use."

Radiating happiness, she gently nudge Bulbasaur off her lap as she stood back up. Grabbing her walker, she started to walk off.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" her mom called out, alarmed.

"I need to recovery as soon as possible," she explained. "I want to go back as soon as I'm released."

Wandering around the hospital grounds, she found a small desolate area. Pulling out a pokeball, she let out a Psychic type.

"Alakazam!" he called out. A smile appeared the moment he saw his trainer. "Kazam!"

She reached over, giving her Pokémon a hug. "I missed you, too. Do think you can watch my back?"

Alakazam nodded, hovering nearby, watching.

Managing to stand on her own, she pushed aside the walker and took a wobbly step forward. Successful, she pushed herself to keep going. About ten steps later, she stumbled, nearly falling. Alakazam had used Psychic, preventing it. Gratefully smiling, she continued her progress for another fifteen minutes before her mom stopped her.

Later while sitting in her hospital bed again, a doctor walked in. Clipboard in hand, he scanned over the patient's information. "Waking up from a coma four days ago and making tremendous progress in walking?"

"Yup," she nodded, watching her mom's reaction carefully.

"The checkup claimed you were in perfect condition," the doctor pointed out. "I think you can leave in another day or so, the choice is your's to make."

"That's great!" she cheered.

"Thank goodness," her mom let out a relieved sigh.

Leaving the two along to continue their conversation, the doctor walked over to the nurses at the desk. Checking over the file again, he handed it over to the nurse.

"File this away with the rest of the patient's records," he explained. "Her name is Leaf Green, she can leave anytime this week."

"Alright," the nurse nodded, taking the file and putting it aside.

A few hours after her mom's departure, Leaf laid in bed, smiling. Only a few more days until she could be back in Pallet Town. The work she had done while she before her incident was complete. It had taken quite some time, but it was worth it, she decided. To think it was because of that work, it had caused the incident.

_Finally, the chance to complete her task and let things become the way they once were._

* * *

><p>Ooh, Gary and his awkwardness! XD<p>

I think this story is going to have a lot of feelings. There's going to be ups and downs after all, right? :)

This story is going confusingly well. XD Anyways, I hope you guys are liking it so far! More to come soon! :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

Back From Before

Chapter 3

I'm back! XD

*cough* I'm going to try to clear some things up this chapter. :)

_Reviews-_

_Jess: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :)_

_sukarettimay: LOL. Yes. XD_

_Sakura Touko: Hehe, I hope this chapter help clears up some things. :)_

_DrewsGirl4Eva: This was a random idea I had, I glad you like it! :)_

_Anonymouswriter713: Thank you! Okay! :)_

_Leaffeather: Thanks for being considerate! I'm glad someone might understand the situation I created. :)_

_KicksAndKisses: Yes, very confusingly well. Feel free to ask them if still don't get what's going on. Thanks! :) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>"Gary..."<p>

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Gary asked, staring blankly at Leaf.

"I'm leaving you," she repeated, hoping he would understand her this time. "As in, _going away_."

Gary stood up, slowly walking towards her. "Going away? How long?"

The brunette closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. He knew, somewhere deep down, what she meant. He just didn't want to accept her news. Then again, news about anyone suddenly leaving was hard to accept.

"Gary, you're too old for an imaginary friend," she scoffed, trying to reason with him. "You can't keep clinging to the past, you need to start moving forward."

He shook his head. Almost as if he could shake away her persistent words. Sadly, Gary knew it wasn't that simple.

"Whatever you do, don't go crazy," Leaf joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "I can't help you if that happens."

"You can't just leave..." he protested. "That's not how it works...!"

The brunette bit her lip. He was right, imaginary friends just doesn't announce their departure, they stay until they're forgotten. Except it wouldn't work in her situation. Leaf let out her breath and stepped over to give him a hug. Wrapping his arms around her, he hid his face in her hair.

"I don't want you to go," he mumbled, taking in her fragrance and committing it to memory. She smelled like a forest, fresh and relaxing. He would miss it if she left. "You said I would find my perfect match. _You _could be her. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I'm sorry," she said, stroking his back. "You know things in this situation won't work out."

The two stayed like that for a while, as if nothing else in the world mattered. To Gary, nothing else did matter at the moment. The thought of Leaf not being there for him was heart wrenching. She had been there for him, no matter what situation he was in. Even if he didn't want her there, she was usually there for him.

"_We're _out of time," Leaf whispered, looking over at the sand on the hourglass that sat on top of the fireplace. All the sand had run out and sat on the bottom of the glass. "I have to leave."

"Now?" he asked, voice quiet.

She shook her head. "Let's do something. How about a movie?"

Gary nodded, finally letting her go. He set up the TV, as Leaf head off to get some snacks. A few minutes later they sat on the couch, snuggled close together with a bowl of popcorn in between them and ready to watch the movie.

...

Carefully, Leaf moved Gary's arm off of her shoulder. It was probably midnight, the sky was dark out. Seeing the credits of the movie rolling on the TV, she grabbed the remote and turned it off. Quickly, she grabbed a blanket and covered Gary, knowing he wouldn't get sick.

Cleaning up the room, Leaf stood back satisfied. There was no sign that a little movie marathon had happened. Glancing up at the full moon, Leaf smiled. She had first been created out of Gary's imagination on the night of a full moon as well. Unlike him, Leaf knew things he didn't. Like how she was a replacement but it didn't matter to her.

A quiet murmur came from auburn haired teen, causing her to reach out and gently pet his head. Like always, he continued to sleep peacefully.

Picking up a pen and a piece of paper, she carefully wrote down her last message to him. Placing it on the coffee table so he would it, she walked over to the fireplace. Turning over the hourglass, she watched the tiny grains of sand slowly start to fall again.

Her light footsteps were soundless as she made her way to the front door. Hand on the doorknob, she turned back with a small smile. Her lips parted, voice coming out in a soft gentle tone.

_"Goodbye... and good luck."_

Opening the door, she stepped out. Leaving the house and Gary. She knew it was time, he finally had the chance to continue what had ended. The door closed behind her, she smile with her eyes closed as the moon basked her in its light. A glow appeared before it faded and disappeared, along with Leaf.

...

"Gary, wake up!"

Being shaken out of sleep, the auburn rubbed his eyes, seeing Professor Oak looking down at him.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Professor Oak smiled, glad he finally awaken his grandson. "You usually don't sleep in this late."

Gary looked over at the clock, seeing it was already ten thirty in the morning. Professor Oak was right, usually by eight, Leaf would've waken up somehow.

"Sorry, Gramps. I guess I was really tired last night," he said, rubbing the back of his neck while scanning the room. Where was she?

"It's alright, just meet me in the lab, okay?" Professor Oak headed over to the front door. "There's some work I need you to do."

"Okay." Gary nodded, sitting up and stretching.

Seeing Professor Oak leave, the old habit kicked in as Gary waited for him to reappear. It didn't happen. Today was different, something was definitely off.

"Strange," he mumbled, standing up. He wandered around the house. "Leaf?"

Thinking back to what happened last night, he froze.

"No, that was a dream." he whispered, trying to convince himself. There was no way it was true. Frantically ran around the house, checking all possible places where Leaf could be. "No, no, no..."

The house was empty, he was the only one there.

He walked back where he started, sinking back down on the sofa, he rested his face into his hands.

_"Cheer up, Gary!"_

He lifted his head, realizing it was only his memory. She had always been apart of his imagination, yet had her own way of defying him.

Just as he was about to get again to prepare to head out to the lab, he noticed a note. Picking it up, he read over it. Slowly letting the words sink in. _'Sorry... but we'll never truly say good bye. I wish you the best of luck. ―Love, Leaf.'_

Paper crumpled and clenched in his hands, unable to react in any other way. Anger. He felt mad. How could she just leave him all alone? She could have at least woken him up to tell him before leaving. It probably would've been harder, but still. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked over the note again.

Anger. Sadness. Gary realized finally what people meant when they were feeling a heartbreak. He was feeling heartbroken.

_"Don't cry, Gary!" Leaf exclaimed. "Smile. For me!"_

"How can I smile for you if you're not here?" he mumbled, picking up the note. A bittersweet feeling washed over him as he smoothed it out and tucked it into his pocket and headed upstairs. "But... I'll try."

...

"Gramps! I'm ready to work!"

Walking through the lab doors, Gary wandered over the Professor's desk.

"Ah, Gary, perfect timing," Professor Oak smiled, looking up from his paperwork. "I have some filing I need you to do."

Eyeing the pile of papers and folders that created a mountain on his grandfather's desk, Gary hesitantly nodded. "Sure..."

"Good, good. Remember to leave this file alone," Professor Oak held up a file that had a little star sticker stuck on the corner. "This file is extremely important. I actually received it only a few minutes ago..."

"Got it, Gramps," Gary said.

"Alright," the Professor started to walk off. "I'll be video talking to Professor Rowan if you need me."

Deciding to start his work, Gary checked the papers then filed them. Once all the papers were in their proper place, he started putting the files away. As he went to grab another file, he accidentally knocked into the file that the Professor had especially noted out to Gary.

That's when he noticed something strange.

"What...?" he said out loud.

It wasn't the file itself that caught his interest, although being able gather information on Mew was amazing, but the words. Something about them looked oddly familiar to him. Quickly snapping to his senses, he reached for the note that was in his pocket.

Scanning the writing and comparing the two. He froze. They were the same.

Exactly the same.

"How...?" he asked. Clutching the papers in his hand. "How is this possible?"

No matter how he thought about it, it didn't seem possible. Putting the papers back into the folder, he quickly finished up with the filing of the rest of the files away. Just as he finished, Professor Oak walked back in.

"You finished already?" Professor Oak asked.

The spiky hair teen nodded. "Hey, Gramps?"

"Hm?" Professor Oak looked up from his papers.

"You said you got the file there only a while ago, right?" he gestured to the file about Mew. His grandfather nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Who gave it to you?"

"A girl. She moved back into Pallet Town." Professor Oak smiled, thinking back on fond memories that Gary had forgotten. "You'll be very surprised to meet her, my boy."

Confused, Gary headed off to his own desk to try to think things out. No matter how he tried to think it out, the new information didn't make any sense. In the end, Gary only had an unsolved mystery that he needed to uncover.

... after he finished his work.

* * *

><p>I think that clears up some things about Gary and his "friend" Leaf. There's probably a still a bunch of questions about what's going on, so feel free to ask! I'm still working out the plot and slowly revealing what happened by the plot, but questions do help! :)<p>

Thanks for reading and have a terrific day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 4

Back From Before

Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long! DX I got stuck at writing parts, so it took while...

_Reviews-_

_Rain's. Thrum: Wah~! Thanks for the questions! :) Okay, so yeah, 'Leaf' is both Gary's imaginary friend and childhood friend. According to my calculations, technically Leaf's been gone for ten years, in the coma state for the past two years and she been Gary's imaginary friend for eight years. Hope I'm not confusing you already... -_-" The two Leafs are two different entities, but they're the same person so I made imaginary Leaf have some sort of bond with real Leaf so they share the same personality traits and a certain extent of knowing what might happen. I know what you mean, but I'll reveal the answers to your last couple questions in the next couple chapters! Or this chapter... O.O As well as going into more details for your previous questions. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)_

_sukarettimay: Thank you, Suka-chan! :)_

_Leaffeather: You did spell it right! :D Nice to meet you Raku, I'm Skitty! :) Ooh, I see. Well, thanks to both of you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_QruisLazyToLogin: Really? Thank you! :)_

_KicksAndKisses: Eh... not really...? Read my response above! I think it might help with a bit of explanation. :) Hehe, we'll see!_

_19Madison: Thanks! Sorry for taking so long! :)_

_Anonymouswriter713: Thanks! :) I hope you enjoy! :)_

_DarkSlash9: Haha, thank you! :) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>"Ah, everything looks exactly like how it did ten years ago!" Leaf exclaimed, happily looking around her old house.<p>

She wandered through the entire house, memories of her childhood flooding her mind. Bulbasaur tailed after her, curiously seeing how his trainer's house was like before she had moved. The peaceful atmosphere of house along with the warm summer air of Pallet Town was relaxing, almost to the point that Leaf wanted just to go crawl back in bed.

Earlier that morning when she had first arrived by Alakazam's Teleport. Immediately, she had rushed to Professor Oak's lab to hand him to file on Mew she had managed to gather over the past few years.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur exclaimed, holding up a sheet of paper he had found near the front door.

Leaf looked at it, realizing it was one of the papers that was apart of the file. "Great. I should give this back to Professor Oak. Thanks, Bulbasaur! I'll be right back!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur smiled.

Rushing out of the house, she ran to the lab getting there under five minutes. Stopping in front of the doors, she walked in and looked around for the Pokémon Professor. Unable to find him, she started to look around the lab. Hearing the sounds of a keyboard typing, she poked her head into a room.

A guy with spiky brown hair sat in front of a computer, completely into his work. He showed no acknowledgement to Leaf as she stepped in. If anything, he looked like he was trying to block out anything that would affect him. A pained expression crossed on his face.

"Excuse me," she said, watching him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled. He then muttered some words she wasn't able to make out.

"Do you know where I could find Professor Oak?" she asked. Standing there by him felt as if she were invading his space, somehow.

"He's in back field," he answered monotonously, still typing.

"Thanks," Leaf offered a smile only to have it ignored. Shrugging it off, she headed out to the back field. Pondering over who that was, she stepped outside and spotted the professor.

"Professor Oak!" she called out, walking over to him.

"Ah, Leaf, what brings you back?" he asked, a Rotom hovering nearby.

"I accidentally dropped a page," Leaf held it out to him. "Here."

"Thank you," he smiled. "It's fine, I forget things occasionally as well."

"Okay," she nodded. Deciding to ask him, she took a deep breath. "Professor Oak, in the lab just now... Was that― Gary?"

He nodded. "Yes, he's probably finishing up that report I assigned him."

"He helps you out now?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." Professor Oak exclaimed. "He's quite helpful with all the research. He's changed a bit since you left, closed off to himself for the most part."

"Really?" Leaf thought back to how Gary was back when they were younger. "Does he still talk a lot?"

"Somewhat, usually muttering to himself," Professor Oak laughed. "It's not as bad as it sounds. He's even has his own fan group these days."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" he asked. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see your back."

Leaf hesitated. It wasn't like she didn't want to see him, but she had promised Bulbasaur she would be back soon. She didn't want Bulbasaur to get worried. "Sorry, professor. I need to get going, maybe some other time."

Waving, she made her way around the lab and jogged back home.

"I'm back, Bulbasaur!" she called out.

Seeing her partner happily walk over to her, she picked up Bulbasaur and sat down at the couch.

"You'll never guess who I saw at the lab, Bulbasaur," Leaf exclaimed, stroking his head. "Gary was there."

"Bulba? Saur?" Bulbasaur asked, happily looking up at her.

"He was one of my childhood friends," she continued with a smile, "we haven't seen each other in years, ten years now. We use to play together all the time. I wonder if he still remembers me..."

Happily lost in memories, she looked out at the fresh green fields in Pallet Town. It was almost like she could see her past self playing out in those fields with him. They use to explore every part of Pallet Town, get in trouble, and just enjoy each other's company.

_Ring! Ring!_

Shaking off her thoughts, she picked up her phone.

"Hi mom," Leaf greeted.

"_Hi sweetie," _her mom replied. "_How's everything going? Any trouble moving in?"_

"Everything is fine," Leaf reassured. "Alazakam's Teleport works perfectly. Fast, too." She paused, looking around the living room. "The house looks like it did back when we still lived here..."

_"Your father and I thought you would like it better that way," _her mom said. _"You get the feeling of nostalgia, don't you?"_

"Yeah, there's a lot of memories," Leaf nodded, walking over to the pictures that sat on top of the fireplace. She picked up the one caught her eye. A picture of her and Gary asleep, snuggled against each other, his arm wrapped her and her head on his shoulder. "It's hard to believe we've been gone for nearly ten years."

"_Well, we're back now," _her mom cheerfully responded. "_I think we'll stay around for a long time."_

Leaf nodded her agreement, even though she knew her mom wasn't able to see her.

_I hope so..._

...

Gary froze, staring blankly at the shattered picture frame that laid on the ground. After trying to stay concentrated with his work, he felt more distracted than ever. Only then he realized that he needed a file that he had left back at home. Calling out to let the Professor know where he was going, he ran back to his house.

Setting the file he had come back for on the Professor Oak's desk, Gary crouched down examining the picture he accidentally bumped off. The shards of glass scattered around the floor were the least of his concern. Carefully, he picked up the picture.

"How?"

He let out a shaky breath. Something was wrong. Something that he wasn't able to describe, let alone put into words._  
><em>

"I should probably clean this place up, then apologize to Gramps," he muttered, instructing himself on what to do next. Placing the broken picture frame face down on the desk, he went off to grab a broom to sweep up the glass, a vacuum for later for the tiny pieces.

Back with the broom, he picked up the larger shards, placing them into the dustpan. Even with a task at him, the image loomed in his mind. It was a simple picture, Gary probably five or six years old, grinning at the camera. Nothing wrong there. Except he wasn't alone, his arms were around two people. Ash and a brunette.

Leaf.

"Ouch!"

Looking down, he noticed a small cut from the glass, blood starting to come out. Grabbing a tissue, he held it against the cut.

_"Gary! Are you okay?" Leaf called out, running over to her fallen friend. "Are you hurt?"_

_"Jeez, I'm fine, Leaf," Gary answered, sitting up. "See?"_

_"But your hand is bleeding!" she said, alarmed. Reaching over, she held his hurt hand in her own. "Let's go back to my house! I'll help you."_

Shutting his eyes, Gary sat down and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

He knew anytime he was hurt, Leaf would be there for him. Always worrying over his well-being, although she rarely did ever show it. She wasn't there now.

The memory of his imaginary friend was sweet, but it was also puzzling him. Wasn't he the only one who ever saw her? The picture, the note, and that voice he had heard while working earlier. Taking a deep breath, the scent of the dusty room fill his nose.

Shaking away the thoughts, he stood up. The bleeding had stopped, so he went back to work on cleaning the glass. A few moments later, he finished his clean up. Grabbing the file, he cast a glance at the picture frame before heading down to the kitchen.

Gulping down a glass of water, Gary pulled out the note again.

_'Sorry... but we'll never truly say good bye. I wish you the best of luck._ ―_Love, Leaf.'_

"What did she mean?" he asked himself. "'We'll never truly say good bye?' Does that mean she didn't really leave?"

He scanned it over again. No matter how many times he read over the last line, he breath would get caught. She _loved _him. She returned his feelings. Gary just wasn't able to comprehend why she left if she like him.

_"What's wrong?" he asked, peering at her._

_"Just wondering how much longer I'll get to watch you like this every morning," Leaf wondered out loud._

_"What do you mean?" Gary prodded, pouring milk into his cereal. "You've been here since I was eight, it's been eight years. Nothing is going to change anytime."_

The words from last week echoed through his head. She had known. Even then, she knew that she was going to leave. Gary's head dropped. It was so obvious, why didn't he pick up on her hints earlier?

Fumbling for his phone, he dialed the lab's number.

"Gramps?" he said once the Professor picked up.

"_Gary? Did you find the file you needed?_"

"Yeah. I got the file. I think... I'll finish my work at home today." he answered.

"_Alright_," Professor Oak agreed. "_Remember that I'll need that report in a few days."_

"Got it," Gary pressed the button to end the call.

Walking upstairs to his room, he stopped at the doorway when he noticed the room's condition. It was untouched, the bed fixed, the room looked like the way Leaf would always leave it after he was preparing to leave the house.

Tearing his gaze away from it all, he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. A tiny piece of paper was tucked in it. Unfolding it, Gary's eyes widened. The writing was undeniably Leaf's.

_'Remember.'_

* * *

><p>Well, this turned out interesting. :) Looks like Leaf's been leaving notes around... Besides that, Gary's probably getting more confused.<p>

I actually took the time to edit previous chapters... Anyways, next chapter will up soon! :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	5. Chapter 5

Back From Before

Chapter 5

Happy 2015! :)

*fireworks*

_Reviews-_

_Anonymouswriter713: Hehe, yup! Happy new year! :) Sorry for taking so long._

_19Madison: No problem! Thanks for being patient! :D LOL. Stay awesome! :)_

_Kai: Thank you! I know what you mean, Gary feels! XD Things shall improve, you'll see! Happy new year! :)_

_sukarettimay: I KNOW! DX SERIOUSLY GARY?! LOL. GO ALL CAPS! XD_

_A star in the sky 828: Haha, really? :) Thanks! Good luck with everything you're dealing with. Happy new year! :)_

_Leaffeather: Thanks! Really? Cool! Hehe, well, I'm the Skitty, so idk...! XD Hope you're having a fantastic day! :) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>"Remember."<em>

Gary paused, the sound of her voice still echoed quietly in his head. When everything fell silent, he sighed, getting ready to start his work. Since he wasn't able to get rid of her out of his thoughts, not that he wanted to but he needed to concentrate, he decided to take on some field work.

Watching the Furret playfully run around in the clearing of Route 1. Observing them, he took down a few notes on their nature. Slowly sneaking over to them, he noticed his Umbreon wander off.

"Yo! Umbreon, don't go off too far!" he whisper-shouted.

Umbreon nodded, darting off into the shadows.

Making his way to a group of Furret, Gary reached his hand out. One of the curious ones darted forward, stiffing his hand. Showing them he didn't mean any harm, Gary sat down. Gently stroking the Furrets, he pulled out a measuring tape, carefully measuring them. Jotting the information down, he set his clipboard aside.

One of the Furret nuzzled his hand affectionately.

"You're friendly," he smiled, brushing their fur.

Watching them all wander around, Gary let out a sigh. Seeing the task was finished, he was free to relax and take a break. Exactly what he didn't want. Ever since Leaf had left him a day ago, she kept haunting him. Wherever he looked, he expected to see her. But she wasn't there.

The notes she had left behind were like a constant reminder.

"What do you want me to remember?" he asked out loud.

Only the sounds of the playing Furret and wind answered him. Frowning, Gary ran a hand through his hair.

"If you can't answer that, at least tell me why you left." he whispered.

Leaning against a tree, he watched the Furret happily eat the berries that grew on bushes nearby. Stress, tired from the lack of sleep and overwhelmed with the mixed feelings he was getting, Gary shut his eyes.

"_Come on, Gary! I want to see what's out there!"_

_Gary looked over at Leaf, she was pulling on his arm, looking ready to run straight into Route 1. Being the responsible one over their safety, he shook his head._

_"Gramps says there's wild_ Pokémon _out there," he said, crossing his arms. "We aren't allowed to go out there."_

_"What?!" she exclaimed. "Fine... When we're older then! Let's go together!"_

_The auburn haired nodded, taking her arm and pulling her away. He took a glance back at the path leading to Route 1, a grin growing on his face. Perhaps they would start their journeys together._

Gary stared at the clouds carelessly looming in the sky. How long ago had he promised her that? Puzzled, he thought back to what happened on the day he was starting his journey.

_"Today's the big day!" Leaf exclaimed. "Wake up, Gary!"_

_Bouncing excitedly on his bed, Gary could feel Leaf's eagerness radiating off of her. Sitting up, he loudly yawned._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," he said, standing up. "So, today will be the first day of adventures. Soon everyone will know of Pallet Town, because of the great Gary Oak."_

_"You're first step out into the world," Leaf said, eyes sparkling. She completely ignored his arrogant nature. Her voice dropped into a quiet whisper. "I wish I could be there with you..."_

_"Step?" Gary echoed. "I'm not walking."_

_Leaf sent him an incredulous look. "What do you mean?"_

_"My fan girls offered to drive me," he answered. "It'll be much fast than walking."_

_Watching her curiously, he noticed she twitched, expression dropping._

_"Ah, um, well," Leaf stumbled over her words. "Well, I'll see you again when you get to Viridian City then."_

_With that, she disappeared. Leaving him to start his journey on his own._

Thinking things over, Gary closed his eyes again. Leaf never liked his fan girls, but there had to be another reason why she would go near Route 1 with him.

...

"Okay, mom," Leaf agreed. "I get it, you're just worried about me."

_"I'm glad you understand, sweetheart," _her mom answered. "_I was just hoping that wasn't coming off as overbearing."_

"You're not the only one," Leaf pointed out, looking down at her Espeon. "My Pokémon are always out and keeping an eye on me as well. It's... sweet."

_"I'm need to go now, take care, okay?_" her mom asked.

"Okay. Bye, mom."

Ending the call, Leaf stretched. It was already the afternoon of the second day back in Pallet Town and she finally felt like she could call a place home again. It was like she had finally settled down.

Looking out at the lush green fields outside, she suddenly jumped up. Walking towards the front door, she opened the door and took a deep breath.

Espeon watched her trainer, curiously following her. "Espi?"

"Want to go out for a walk, Espeon?" she offered.

Gently shaking out her fur coat, Espeon stepped outside then tilted her head. Leaf smiled, closing the door behind her. "Lead the way."

Feeling completely at ease, Leaf let Espeon lead the way. Trusting that nothing bad would happen, she scanned the path they were on, the one leading to Route 1.

_"Come on, Gary! I want to see what's out there!"_

_Leaf eagerly pulled at her friend's sleeve. The world to her was like one giant mystery, full of adventure and places for them to explore. Something about the world outside of Pallet Town fascinated her, she knew one day she would become a Pokémon trainer just to see it all. Gary didn't quite share the same viewpoints._

_"Gramps says there's wild_ Pokémon _out there," he proclaimed, crossing his arms. "We aren't allowed to go out there."_

_"What?!" she exclaimed. "Fine... When we're older then! Let's go together!"_

_Gary just smiled, nodding. Pulling her away, the two went to go on adventures elsewhere._

"We never did go together," Leaf mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Maybe if I didn't move away..."

Shaking off the possibilities of what could have been, she kept moving forward. Noticing Espeon stop, she stopped as well. Unlike her usual personality, Espeon suddenly took off.

"Espeon?" Leaf asked, increasing her pace as she tried to tail after the small Pokémon. "Where are you going?"

Walking deeper into Route 1, she noticed the overgrowth was increasing. Making sure she didn't lose sight of the path, Leaf followed Espeon. Last time she lost track of where she was, she ended up lost and in a coma.

...

Hearing the sounds of someone approaching, Gary looked up. He froze. The person that stood before him looked exactly like the person he missed first. Standing up, he stumbled a bit before reaching her.

As their eyes met, Leaf stepped back surprised, Gary stood still in disbelief.

"Y-you... you're really here," he breathed out.

Leaf stood still as he reached out to pull her into a hug. Settling into the embrace, she wrapped her arms around him. He had grown since the last time they hugged. A smile growing on her face, she could feel his shaky breath on the side of her neck.

Gary breathed in her scent. Same as always, the fresh forest scent. "You came back...!"

"You remember me?" she whispered.

"Of course," he mumbled. "You weren't gone for that long."

Leaf felt her eyes start to tear up. She have a hard time believing it, like Gary was but differently. Having someone remember her for so long was painful but also relieving.

Leaning out of the hug, she thought back on why she was there.

"Hey, have you seen an Espeon around here?" she asked.

Gary looked around, trying to spot the purple furred Pokémon. "No... I'll help you look, I need to find Umbreon as well."

The two ventured around, looking around for their Pokémon. What they didn't know was that they kept sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Espeon, espi."

"Um? Umbreon."

Catching the sounds of their missing Pokémon, the two exchanged a look. Following the conversation, they found the two Eevee evolutions sitting next to each other and talking cheerfully.

"There you are!" Leaf exclaimed. Espeon gave her a apologetic look, bowing her head.

"Come on, Umbreon, it's time to go," Gary said.

Standing behind their trainers, the duo seemed to know seemed to have realized something that still stayed as a mystery.

"Gary?" Leaf asked.

"Hm?" he looked over at her, momentarily stunned by her green eyes.

"Do you know the way out from here?" she asked, looking around.

Gary blinked, being himself back to reality. "Oh, yeah. I've been here a lot, come on. This way."

A comfortable silence dropped over them as they walked. It was like ten years ago, nothing had changed. Except, somewhere deep down, they both knew something about each other was different. Although time could change people, something felt off.

The moment they stepped into the outskirts of Pallet Town, a phone started to vibrate. Gary dug around his pocket, fishing out his phone, he quickly apologized before answering the call.

"Gramps? What's up?"

Leaf stood there, hands clasped behind her back. Watching Gary talk on the phone, she wasn't sure if she should stay lingering along the sidelines. From where they were, she knew how to get back home, but she didn't really want to leave. Seeing how into the conversation Gary looked, she crouched down next to their Pokémon.

"It's nice meeting you, Umbreon," she smiled, petting his head.

Umbreon nodding in agreement. "Umbree!"

"I should get going, I don't want to bother Gary," she said. "Espeon and I will visit again soon, okay?"

"Espi! Espeon agreed.

Waving to Umbreon, Leaf gave one last glance at Gary before leaving with Umbreon.

By the time Gary finished his conversation, he realized Leaf had left. Looking around, he ran a hand through his hair. The meeting he just had seemed so... surreal. Yet again, he found himself lost in the daze of having her presence gone.

"Was she actually back?" he asked himself.

Umbreon nudged him, confirming his question's answer.

He nodded, heading back to the lab. "I wonder what she meant by remember though... There has to be a deeper meaning."

_Because there was._

* * *

><p>Wah! This took a while to think up. I was going to delay their meeting until next chapter, but well, looks like it happened. :)<p>

So, to sum things up for this chapter: Leaf thinks Gary remembers her, but Gary still thinks it his imaginary friend Leaf. He's slowly figuring things out. :P

Hope you guys are having a fantastic new year! I can't believe it's already 2015...

Thanks for reading and have a fabulous new year!

~Skitty13


End file.
